koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening WoLong
Awakening WoLong, or "Awakening Lying Dragon", is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Shu character image song CD for Dynasty Warriors 8. It's a solo song performed by Masaya Onosaka for one of his characters in the series, Zhuge Liang. For the song's first live stage performance, Onosaka cosplayed his character. The costume was part of a collaboration project with Vantan. "Wolong" is the pinyin reading of Zhuge Liang's moniker, the "Sleeping Dragon". Credits :Lyrics: Shizuna Suzuki :Composition: Hikaru Kagoshima :Arrangement: Shinichiro Yasuoka :Backing Vocalist: Velvet, Kodhy :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :時の音 :闇の声 :静寂をただ切り裂いて :月の影 :星の跡 :姿は宵に溶けゆく :いつか辿り着く理想を :描く白羽また翻し :目指すものだけが辿り着く :開かれた扉の向こう :今揺れる水面にうつろいだ :ゆるぎなき思いが光を放つ :踊るこの世を仰ぎ見て :白き泡纏う龍は :天飛翔昇り :時をいざなう :永久の夢 :知恵の糸 :閃きをまだ手繰り寄せ :風の舞 :空の色 :燐光　宙にきらめく :揺れる陽炎の未来へ :描く翠緑萌ゆ新たな地 :目指すものだけが掴み取る :開かれた扉の向こう :今揺れる水面にたゆたうは :沸きいずる思いと気高き絆 :さやかな願望胸に秘め :白き泡纏う龍は :雲を貫き :時をいざなう :龍は目覚める :今揺れる水面にうつろいだ :ゆるぎなき思いが光を放つ :踊るこの世を仰ぎ見て :白き泡纏う龍は :天を…嗚呼 :揺れる水面にたゆたうは :沸きいずる思いと気高き絆 :さやかな願望胸に秘め :白き泡纏う龍は :天飛翔昇り :時をいざなう |-|Romaji= :toki no oto :yami no koe :seijyaku wo tada kiri-saite :tsuki no kage :hoshi no ato :sugata wa yoi ni tokeyuku :itsuka tadori tsuku risou wo :egaku hakuu mata hirugaeshi :mezasumono dake ga tadori tsuku :hirakareta tobira no mukou :ima yureru minamo ni utsuroi da :yuruginaki omoi ga hikari wo hanatsu :odoru kono yo wo aogi mite :shiroki awamatou ryuu wa :sora kake nobori :toki o izanau :towa no yume :chie no ito :hirameki o mata taguri yose :kaze no mai :sora no iro :rinkou chuuni kirameku :yureru kagerou wa mirai he :egaku midori moyu aratana chi :mezasu mono dake ga tsukami toru :hirakareta tobira no mukou :ima yureru minamo ni tayutau wa :waki izuru omoi to kedakaki kizuna :sayakana nozomi mune ni hime :shiroki awamatou ryuu wa :kumo wo tsuranuki :toki wo izanau :ryuu wa mesameru :ima yureru minamo ni utsuroi da :yuruginaki omoi ga hikari wo hanatsu :odoru kono yo wo aogi mite :shiroki awamatou ryuu wa :ten wo... aa :yureru minamo ni tayutau wa :waki izuru omoi to kedakaki kizuna :sayakana nozomi mune ni hime :shiroki awamatou ryuu wa :sora kake nobori :toki o izanau |-|English Translation= :The sound of time :The voice of darkness :cuts through the quaint silence :The moon's shadow :The star's trace :melt into the evening :Someday, when ideals at last find their way, :the drawn feathers of war will again turn :With goals still left to be reached :I head towards the opened door :At last, the surface of water trembles and shifts :These tranquil thoughts emit light :Dancing below, gazing up at this world :The white dragon clad in foam :begins its heavenly flight to the sky :to tempt the restraints of time :The dream of eternity :The bonds of intelligence :are reeled in again in a flash :The wind's dance :The color of the sky :Their phosphorescence sparkle in the universe :Towards the unstable, blazing future :to draw a new land of lush evergreen :Seize only our objective :and head towards the opened door :Floating there atop the trembling water :gushes unchanging determination and noble bonds :I hide these brilliant hopes within my heart :The white dragon surrounded in bubbles :pierces through the clouds :to tempt the restraints of time :The dragon awakens :The water's surface trembles and shifts :These tranquil thoughts emit light :Dancing below, gazing up at this world :The white dragon clad in foam :goes to heaven… Ah :Floating there atop the trembling water :gushes unchanging determination and noble bonds :I hide these radiant wishes within my heart :The white dragon surrounded in bubbles :soars towards the heavens :to ask for time External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs